


Search and Rescue

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cubs, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Kidnapping, M/M, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The younger pack members are taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Betsie here. Since Tori posted the first 2 drabbles, it's my turn. Once again we don't own Teen Wolf only the original characters and the plot.

_**Jan 3rd, 2016,** **deserted cabin in the forest preserve, Beacon Hills,**_

Rukia, Will, Luna, James and Laura huddled together in a room. They had no idea where they currently were, having been kidnapped at gunpoint and brought here to a deserted cabin somewhere in the woods. Will had been shot when he tried to protect Rukia and the younger kids. Rukia finally finished ripping up the sheet Luna had found, and used the makeshift bandages to wrap them around Will's heavily bleeding chest. Luna was looking a sickly shade of green. Will winced both in pain and on Luna's behalf. 

"Sorry Luna," he apologized to the third grader. It was well known among the pack that seeing blood made the young blond freak out. She took after Stiles in that aspect.

"I'm sorry, I tried, but I don't know how to get the bullet out, nor do I have the tools to do emergancy surgery," Rukia apologized to the human male. Meanwhile, Laura was crying in James's tiny arms. She clung to her brother. He protected her, not shedding a tear to keep strong. He refused to look at Will, knowing well enough that he will get sick.  He had a stomach like Stiles and a protective streak like Derek. Unknown to the kids except for Will and Rukia, Kushina, Nicole and Yahiko were with the group. Nicole and Yahiko were giving Rukia directions on what to do, and how to help Will. The duo had taken a course on first aid.

"Have you gotten the others yet?" Nicole whispered to Kushina.

"Nagato and Minato are with the others. The younger kids were told to remain put at Hale Manor, with Uncle Kieran and Aunt Maria," Kushina replied.

"The forest is really huge, good thing Rukia-imoto left clues. All Nagato and Minato have to do is to point them out,for the Hale pack members to find. Plus hope the human police listen to them and figure out where we are," Yahiko explained.

"Jamey, me scared," Laura whimpered. James nuzzled his sister, trying to calm her.

"What do you think of us having a puppy pile? It may help Will," Rukia suggested to the younger kids hoping to calm them down. The twins crawled over and nestled into the others. They shuddered, the connectrion becoming stronger. They hoped that they would be found soon.

* * *

  _In the forest preserve,_

John, Dylan, Peter, Sean, several deputies, Boyd/Erica, Isaac, Danny/Jackson, Orion, Robyn, Allison, and half of the Maruaders were searching the town of Beacon Hills including the forest preserve. The object of the mission was to locate the escaped serial murderer Drake Darwin and his hostages. And rescue the kids, and get them safely home, and recapture Darwin. The remaining werehunters were back at Hale Manor, defending the pack members. Lydia, Stiles, Scott and Chris were at home with the cubs and the remaining teens.

"Do anyone know what happened?" Derek asked on both his and Stiles's behalf. His mate was frantic, because his babies were out there in harm's way.

"Deputy Johnson is at the hospital in critical condition, so he is currently unable to answer our questions. But the security tape showed them being kidnapped at gunpoint. Will was shot when he jumped in between Darwin and the kids." Sean responds. 

"Darwin couldn't have taken them alone," Peter commented.

"So Darwin has an accomplice? Great, whom could it be? If there were two escaped prisoners, surely the fax we got would have mentioned it." Dylan spoke.

"Maybe he had an outside man," Sean responded. Just then there was a shout.

"I found something!" Malachi spoke, having spotted something with Minato's help.

"What is it?" Derek asks. The group followed the boy to a nearby bush, hoping it would lead them to their missing pack cubs.

* * *

  _t_ _he den at Hale Manor (A hour earlier)_

Lyon was pacing the floor, while Evan chewed on his nails. They with Blake were not happy about being made to stay home. Lydia, Stiles, Chris and Scott were seated. The pack members were getting ready to leave to help with the search.

"Why can't I go?!" Evan burst out. Lyon growled

"That's what I want to know!" The werecat was on the verge of shifting. Blake nods in agreement.

"You three are on the verge of shifting. The public aren't supposed to know about were-creatures!" Scott scolded, with Lydia backing him up.

"My babies are out there with a serial murderer! How are we supposed to remain calm?!" Stiles whimpered, Derek's arms were wrapped around his worried mate.

"I didn't say you have to remain calm. I said that you need to stay here, Scarlet needs you," Scott responded.

"And you need to remain here, Rukia and Will will need you when we get them back," Chris added, looking at the teens.

"Scott, you need to stay here," Isaac said. Just then Temari's ghost appeared, looking frantic.

"You need to get them back quickly! Preferably before Darwin finds out whom the kids are! Jun, Yahiko and Sean sent him to jail in the first place. If he ever found out who Rukia is, her life is forfeit!" she spoke.

"We're working hard," Derek says walking back in the house. He grabbed a few guns and passed them to Isaac.

"Give them to the hunters," he finished.

"Thank you," Isaac replied, as he went to hand them to the were-hunters.

"I've got this baby," Derek says kissing Stiles on the forehead.

"We'll get them back." He kissed all the others on their heads and left the house. He just hoped he can get them back. 

* * *

  _cabin in the forest preserve,_

The kids were in a mini puppy pile. The twins were clinging to Rukia and Luna respectively. While Will tried to sleep, despite the pain. All of sudden shouting erupted from outside.

"Come out! You're surrounded!" John announced through a megaphone. Drake was alarmed. The kids were underneath his feet. He could just shoot though the floor and get away. He refused to go back to prison. While Drake was occupied with John and the deputies. Sean was sneaking towards the back of the cabin, looking for signs of the kids, with help from some of the pack members.

"Sean!" Rukia called softly when she saw her cousin. The babies' faces brightened when they saw their daddy.

"Daddy!" they shouted as they ran towards him. Derek picked up the twins. Will spoke weakly.

"You found us," then he passed out.

"He was bleeding badly, I don't know how to get the bullet out," Rukia informed the pack.

"Get them to the car, I'll get him," Peter ordered, as he picked up the pale teen. Derek left carrying the toddlers and with Luna and Rukia trailing the Alpha.

"I'll call everyone else," Rukia says as she reaches in Derek's pocket and takes the phone. She dialed the number fidgeting as she waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

  _Beacon Hills hospital,_

Will opened his eyes to find Evan fast asleep in a chair by his bed. Boyd and Erica were stirring. Just then Melissa entered the room.

"Good you're awake," she smiled at Will.

"Hi," he smiles weakly. Melissa checks his vitals and copies them down.

"They wouldn't leave your side all night," she whispers, pointing to the others in the room. Just then Evan stirred, the lycan opens his eyes to see his mate awake.

"Hey baby," Will smiled. Evan smiled back taking his mate's hand. Evan whispered,

"Never scare me like that again." He leaned in and kissed Will passionately. When they pulled apart, Will smiled back and whispered to him.

"Never again."


End file.
